kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu
is a Bandai Namco and Eighting 3D Adventure/Fighting crossover game for the Playstation 2. It features Kamen Riders 1 and 2, Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Agito as the main protagonists. In this crossover PS2 game, Ichimonji appears as Hongo is incapacitated, and takes over his role in the 1971 timeline for a short period. Ichimonji appears in his second costume (although his original outfit is available as an unlockable) and shares most of Hongo's Finishers. Sasaki Takeshi returns to voice the character. Gameplay You use square to kick and circle to punch. And obviously use X to jump. Usually when you need to interact, you use the triangle button. L2 and R2 are used to evade by also moving analog stick. You can do damage when enemies surround you by using R1 button and press square or circle. Finishers can only be used in Rider Form and when there is enemy on screen. If your energy gauge is depleted you will revert to human form, pressing L1+R1 transform back. Story Prologue Kamen Rider 1 appear on screen and defeats the Shocker goons. After that, Kamen Rider 1 is greeted by Dokuganda. Dokuganda says that there is a monster that can alter time and the Kamen Riders will meet their demise. Chapter 1: Kamen Rider Agito Once Kamen Rider Agito gets to the "Control Room", he finds a mysterious machine that has dates of 1971, 1973, 1980, and 2004. However, he soon fights Semiminga, but the monster easily defeated. After Agito enters the A6 Room, he sees goons walking into a room. He follows the trail and then he finds and defeats a Shocker Scientist. However, Kamikirikid was waiting for him in the armory, but Agito destroys him. In the "Command Center", Kamen Rider Agito finds a communication-like device. He then tries to find out if he can contact a Rider from a different time. Chapter 2: Kamen Rider Black Kamen Rider Black is soon attacked by Sasoritokages in the "Cable Room". After defeating him, he goes to the "Gas Chamber" and is greeted by General Black. He then sends Isoginjaguar to test Black's power. After Isoginjaguar is defeated, General Black tries to kill Kamen Rider Black by closing the "Gas Chamber", but it fails. Kamen Rider Black then enters the "Command Center" Chapter 3: Kamen Rider V3 Kamen Rider V3 is shocked by Zanjioh's surprise appearance, but Zanjioh escapes. After getting the LVL2 ID Card, when V3 back he fight Gilgamess, but the monster defeated. When Kamen Rider V3 turns on the machine in the "Transformer Room", he encounters Namazugillar and defeats him. After defeating the two goons in the "Lava Area", he sees the truck in the garage escape and chases after it. Arriving in the "Lighthouse" he defeats Kamestone. Soon he encounters Zanjioh in the "Turbine Room" and defeats the previously escaped monster. Kamen Rider V3 then enters the "Command Center" Chapter 4: Kamen Rider 1 Takeshi Hongo finds the workers are under some kind of hypnosis, he then knocks out the workers to dispel the hypnosis. He then fights Eikingu in the "Garage". After Kamen Rider 1 enter "Turbine Room", he sees Bee Woman controlling the worker. He then quickly gets to the "Gas Chamber and gets a card, but it's a trap. After can access "Command Center", he battles Bee Woman and defeats her. Contact The Other Riders After everyone uses the machine in the "Command Center", all the Riders can contact each other. After greeted from everyone, the Riders soon see Evil Eye. Evil Eye says he can control time and there are "Four Commanders" that are very strong. However, the Riders are not afraid and ready to fight the "Four Commander". Kamen Rider 1 suggests to use portable capsule contacter to communicate each other. Chapter 5: Team Up Riders Part 1: Discover The "Four Commander" The four Riders first must to find what the "Four Commander" motive. However, Kamen Rider 1 trapped by Colone Zol and he's power drained. Fortunately, Kamen Rider 2 appear, he then change Kamen Rider 1 position. After that many Kamen Rider fought unforgettable enemies. Kamen Rider 2 fight Sarasenian, Kamen Rider V3 fight Hirugerira or Namekujira, Kamen Rider Black fight Washikamikiri or Ganikomol and Haetoribachi to access "A6 Door", and Kamen Rider Agito fight Imorigesu. The Riders then enter "A6 Room", which there is a clue about "Four Commander". Kamen Rider 1 & 2 After Kamen Rider 2 defeat the Shocker Scientist in "A6 Room", he go to the "Gas Chamber" to rescue the worker. He then fight Armadillong or Spider Man, he then encounter Kamen Rider 1, who say that Evil Eye is land in "Stone Quarry". Kamen Rider 2 rush to the "Stone Quarry". However, Kamen Rider 1 arrived first. Unfortunately, Kamen Rider 1 encounter Saboteguron, who send very much Shocker goons. Though overpowered Kamen Rider 1 first, Kamen Rider 2 arrives and defeat the goons. The two Riders then finish Saboteguron with Double Rider Kick. Kamen Rider V3 Kamen Rider V3 obtained Shocker Coin in "A6 Room". Kamen Rider V3 then rush to the "Lava Area". He then shocked with Ghoster sudden attack. However, V3 easily defeat Ghoster. Kamen Rider V3 is greeted by a mysterious figure. Kamen Rider Black Kamen Rider Black soon encounter Utsubogamess, but the monster merely no match with Kamen Rider Black. Kamen Rider Black then meet General Black. General Black says that the big gas machine was created for evolve deceased monster. He then change to Hell Chameleon to fight Kamen Rider Black. With some effort, Kamen Rider Black defeat the General and escape the place that gonna cramble. Kamen Rider Agito Kamen Rider Agito fought Earthworm Man or Girizamesu and Shomanekingu, before head to the "Sea Base". In the "Sea Base", he defeat a Shocker Scientist and obtained a card. kamen Rider Agito active the card, but a message from Ambassador Hell tell that is self destruct card. Kamen Rider Agito then escape the "Sea Base". The impact of explode really big that can fall a huge rock that close the path to the "Sea Base". However, Kamen Rider Agito can escape a enter the cave, before the rock fall. Trivia *Agito was called Kamen Rider by Semiminga and Souichi was confused about being called a Kamen Rider. This is most likely because most Heisei Riders are often referred to by their real name or a simplified form of their hero name. (ex. Kuuga instead of Kamen Rider Kuuga) *However, he and Kamen Rider Gills later learn about the origins of the term. *The player can choose to use Kamen Rider Ichigo or Nigo and select their costumes from different eras as unlockables. *As whether or not this Game is canon is debated among fans as it features 4 different rider series in a timeline and the present day takes place during the events of Kamen Rider Agito (2004) Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers